Inuamnesia
by La Dark
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha gets amnesia after fighting Naraku? Will Kikyo find him first or will Kagome? And will he remember the woman he loves… Oneshot, pairings a little bit of MirSan & Inu? you’ll have to find out Rated to be safe...


**Inuamnesia**

What happens when Inuyasha gets amnesia after fighting Naraku? Will Kikyo find him first or will Kagome? And will he remember the woman he loves… Oneshot, pairings a little bit of MirSan & Inu? (you'll have to find out)

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha and unless you are Rumiko Takahashi neither do you, I only own the voice in my head that coincidently sound exactly like the character and have the same names as the characters in Inuyasha… My two best friends came up with the title and one of them wants the credit of my disclaimer and half the credit for the first bit… That and said friends help with my editing

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, and Naraku was sliced to bits…

!The end!

Inuyasha; What was the point of that! I could have killed him ages ago if it was that easy!

Kagome; Well that was different…

Inuyasha; I demand a rematch!

Author; I thought you wanted him dead!

Inuyasha; that was too easy!

Author; Fine! Go find Fluffy and ask him to bring dead boy back!

"Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha; this had better not be the same thing!

Author, Shut up and let me get on with the story! ... anyways…

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha Yelled, and as the yellow discs spun toward Naraku, he put up his defences, as he was too slow to move out of the way.

Boom

Inuyasha; Rolls his eyeswas that supposed to be scary?

Author; Shut up! Okay…

KaBlooey!

Inugang; Blinks Tumble weed blows past, wind wistles…

Author; Don't. Even. Start…

As the smoke cleared the scene unfolded. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara (in her small form) were lying some distance off, not moving, and Kagome was unconscious only a few feet away from an also unconscious Hanyou. Naraku was no where to be seen, well not a whole Naraku anyway, there were bits of him everywhere… Inuyasha revived first.

"OWWWWW… I hurt…" he groaned, as he looked around. What he saw were the bodies of his friends "Wha…? Who…?" Then to make matters worse for everyone, Kikyo decided to turn up.

"Inuyasha… You did it. You avenged me." She said in her unemotional voice (A/N; yeah, I'm a Kikyo hater…)

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said, as Kikyo's face swam in and out of focus. A slight look of annoyance crossed her face before she realised she could use this to advantage, and a small smile graced her face.

_This could be good, I can tell him anything, and he'll believe me! I can get that copy out of our lives_ she thought.

"I'm Kikyo, I died, 51 years ago, but I was brought back. Before I died we were courting, and we loved each other" she said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said "I knew that…" Kikyo was silent for a long time, thinking. "Well are you going to continue the story?" Inuyasha said curiously. The clay pot gave him the smallest of smiles. "I will tell you more when you are healed." And her soul collectors lifted them up into the air.

On the ground, Kagome was stirring and opened her eyes in time to see Inuyasha and Kikyo leaving with her soul collectors. "Inuyasha?" She groaned, "Sango? Miroku? Shippo?" Kagome pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Kagome!" Came Sango's relieved voice, as she staggered over, not unlike a drunk.

"Sango!" Kagome said, thankful "Are Miroku and Shippo okay?" She got up to see where the monk and the Kitsune were. The small foxes hands were raining down on Miroku's chest, who was slowly turning purple. "Shippo!" She exclaimed, holding out her arms for the Kit, Kirara followed Shippo's flying leap with her head before turning her head back to Miroku.

"Kaagoomeeeee!" Shippo took a flying leap into her arms and nearly causing her topple over backwards.

"Shippo, Is Miroku okay?" Kagome asked him, as Sango had gone back to Miroku's side.

"Sango says that the poison he took in from those bug demons will kill him!" Shippo said, his eyes wide with worry for his surrogate uncle.

"All right." Shippo looked at her like she had gone crazy as she walked over to the other two. "Miko coming through," Even Miroku managed to give her a weird look. I've taken lessons on how to use my Miko power"

"Wow"

"I never knew about that, when do you learn?" an indignant Sango exclaimed,

"Wee-eelll…" Kagome said, putting one finger to her mouth and rubbed her toe in the dirt, trying to give the effect of being innocent "Kaede was teaching me and now I can help people get better. I can use my Miko powers to help people boost their immune system" Sango blinked, and Miroku started to say something then gasped in pain. "I'm Sorry!" Kagome finished. She knelt beside Miroku and said "No funny idea's…" before placing her hands on his chest, closing her eyes and beginning to channel a light pink light through her hands into Miroku. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep. Sango's breathing hitched slightly before she relised that the Houshi was only sleeping.

"Is he going to be alright?" the concerned slayer asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he just needs to rest a little. I have purified the poison in his body, as there was no other way to get rid of it. When Naraku died, the wind tunnel closed up, leaving the wasps trapped, and their poison in his blood." The young Miko explained, exhausted. No one seemed to want to bring up the topic of Inuyasha and Kikyo, although everyone saw them leaving.

Kikyo silently watched Inuyasha as he sat in a tree, brooding and thinking.

_He hasn't changed one bit in 50 years,_ she thought_ It's funny, I wanted him to change, I wanted him to want to be human, what he always thought would be a pathetic life. And now, I am wasting time, I have the Jewel, I could tell him that he wanted to become a human and he would believe me._ The cold Miko thought, rolling the whole Shikon No Tama in her hand. Inuyasha was also thinking, or rather, straining himself… _Who were those people I saw? Were they dead? No, I would have smelt the scent of death. They didn't have any smell like that, they merely smelt…unconscious. Why didn't Kikyo take them with us, to take care of them too? Arghhh, to many questions, it would be easier just to remember everything. _Inuyasha slid out of the tree easily and landed in front of Kikyo with a thump.

"So, are you going to finish what you started, I want answers." He stated.

"As I said years ago I died. The half demon that you killed before, disguised himself as you and killed me. Then I, believing it to be you , hit you with a sacred arrow, causing you to fall asleep with a spell that bound you to the Sacred Tree for 50 years. Until you were freed 1 year ago. You vowed to avenge my death, and with the help of those humans back there, you tracked Naraku down and then you killed him."

"So these people then, what were they to me? Were they my friends?" a bewildered look passed over the Inu Hanyou's face

"They were merely people you travelled with for a short while. Nothing more."

Kagome, Sango, a handprinted Miroku, and Shippo were sitting on the back of transformed Kirara, searching for Inuyasha, as Kagome was somewhat worried for Inuyasha as he had not come back in the two days that they had waited for him. No matter what Miroku or Sango had said, she wanted to look for him, which was, in Miroku's opinion, a foolish expedition, as he believed, that he was either with Kikyo and intending to stay there or in hell… But alas, Kagome would have none of it and firmly pushed the idea out of her mind, although the inspiration of sitting Inuyasha into oblivion for worrying her was still there. Miroku was also in the shit with Sango for 'ruining a moment', which to him had no relevance what so ever, but Sango insisted that there was a so called 'moment' before he had groped her.

"Wait!" Sango said "Over there! That's his Hakama (?)!"

"And he's with Kikyo…" Kagome whispered disheartened, as Kirara turned and headed down to the ground,

"Do you want me to kill him?" Sango asked fiercely, while a hopeful Miroku trailed after her in an attempt to be forgiven.

"No, I want to handle this." Kagome answered Sango "Inuyasha!" She shouted jumping off Kirara's back when they were close enough to the ground. "You could have at least made sure we were alive before running off to see Kikyo!" she yelled. Inuyasha blinked,

"Do I know you?" he asked, confused. "Wait! You smell the same as… Kikyo… wait a second, you can't be Kikyo"

"What?" this time it was the Miko's turn to be confused.

"I don't know who you are…"

"But, I…"Kagome trailed off into silence, and with a soft "Oh!" realisation dawned. "You must have amnesia!" You can't remember anything right?"

"Right…" Inuyasha answered warily

"Then you have amnesia!"

"Look, what's your name? And"-

"Inuyasha, this is one of those people you travelled with, remember what I told you about them?" Kikyo intervened

"Yeah…"

"I see what's going on here. You have decided to tell Inuyasha your version of events." Kagome said, getting angry.

"That is correct" Kikyo answered

"Well don't you think it would be fair, to let Inuyasha decide what he wants to do, and not get him a selective memory!"

"And you believe that I would give him a, what was it, 'a selective memory'?" Kikyo gave Kagome a withering look.

"Yes!"

Sango leaned over to Miroku, who was standing beside her,

"I can see this getting rather violent…" she said to the monk

"Yeah, I vote we stay and watch."

"I vote we run to a safe distance then watch"

"Done deal" Both humans retreated to a safe distance under a tree and turned to watch, leaving an oblivious Shippo with Kirara.

"Look, what is your name?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, getting fed up of the girls fighting.

"Kagome! Ka-go-me." The words seemed to have hit a trigger in Inuyasha's mind, and memories came flooding back.

Flashback

"_My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" An angry young girl yelled at him, as he was pinned to a tree…  
_

"_Say the word of subjegation child!" an old hag called to the same girl.  
_

"_Sssiitt…"Kagome said hesitantly, causing him to face plant into the ground_

"_Sango, may I borrow Kirara?"  
_

"_Sure, why?"  
_

"_She misses lover-boy already," He sneered, feeling hurt  
_

"_I'm going home stooo-pid!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs  
_

End Flashback (A/N; I'm too lazy to write more of them, those are the relevant ones anyway)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped "Oh, Kami!"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I can't believe I just left you there, I mean, you guys there…" Inuyasha hastily covered his mistake.

"Excuse me," Kikyo said icily "Have you not forgotten that I was there to help you?" She said to Inuyasha

"No, but you left all of my friends there, when I didn't know them and you lied to me about them."

"What!"

"You heard him," Kagome said, smirking at Kikyos expression of horror. (A/N; yeah, omg Kikyo is using expression) "What, surprised?" She continued. Kikyo simply spluttered. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Well done," she said softly. Inuyasha looked at her then his surprised melted away

"Nothing to it" He joked

"Only for you" She joked back. The two of them turned to walk to Miroku and Sango, who were currently placing bets

"I bet he tells her that he loves her today." Miroku said

"I bet that he tells her as soon as Kikyo's gone," Sango countered

"I bet he tells her now."

"Only if we're not here" Sango said, grabbing Miroku's hand, dragging him out of sight as Kikyo distracted Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey! You can't take my Inuyasha away from me!"

"Why don't we leave that up to Inuyasha?" Kagome retorted "Inuyasha, I don't care what you do" _I'll love you all the same, hey wait! Where did that come from? I really hope I didn't say that out loud!_ She thought as she put a tomato to shame.

"Inuyasha, come, we can go now, and leave this pathetic copy with her so called friends!" Kikyo said to Inuyasha, while Miroku restrained Sango from using her Hiraikutsu (sp?) to pummel Kikyo.

"I've made my choice" Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's hand in his and walked away from Kikyo, making Kagome turn a brighter red.

"You whore!" Kikyo snarled at Kagome, steadying her bow and letting an arrow fly toward Kagome, "You took my Inuyasha away from me, you… you… copy!" She spat. Inuyasha knocked Kagome out of the way and dived onto her to protect her (A/N; nothing sus' people…) Inuyasha stood up, and his eyes flicked open, red eyes greeted Kikyo.(A/N; yeah, it's not a story without a demon moment…)

"Never. Try. To. Hurt. My. Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled, at a somewhat scared Kikyo. This was a side of him she'd never seen before. _How come he never protected me like that? Why her?  
_

"You never tried to protect me like that!" Kikyo said, insulted.

"That's cause you didn't need protecting, wench!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing Tetsuiga. "Wind Scar!" and the yellow discs that spun toward Kikyo this time, met their target, slicing through her to leave broken clay all over the place.

"Inu… Yasha…?" Kagome squeaked, afraid of the demon. He turned back to her as his eyes flickered back to their normal golden hue. He smiled

"Don't worry, Kagome, I would never hurt you." She smiled back,

"I know."

That night the small group had made camp on the edge of a small forest, but with convenient hot springs nearby for the girls to bathe in.

"What are you going to do now that Naraku is gone, and we have the jewel shards?" Sango asked the girl opposite her in the hot springs, startling her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know… I want to stay, but I have no reason to…"

_Liar  
_

_**What the?  
**_

_I called you a liar  
_

_**So what?  
**_

_You do have a reason to stay, Inuyasha, you love him  
_

_**Yeah… I suppose…  
**_

"Kagome?"

"You're right," Kagome answered

"What?" Sango said, thoroughly confused

"Inuyasha chose me over Kikyo… I'm still getting used to the fact" the miko whispered

"So… back to my original question, what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. I want to at least go back to see my family, but I love Inuyasha and I want to stay here with him and you and everyone else."

"Well we better get out and go back to camp, before your loverboy thinks you've been kidnapped." Sango joked

"Ha, Ha" Kagome said sarcastically, but nevertheless got out of the spring to go back to her 'loverboy'.

Kagome sat on the ground below, Inuyasha in a tree branch, just thinking happily. Inuyahsa slid out of the tree and landed with a thump on the ground in front of Kagome "Kagome, I want to show you something," Inuyasha said, motioning for Kagome to get on his back, so that they could get to where Inuyasha wanted to go faster. "Close your eyes" the Hanyou instructed, Kagome gave him a sceptical look, but closed her eyes, Inuyasha waved his hand in front of her face to make sure then took off into the trees. After half a minute (A/N; demon speed people) later, they arrived at their destination. Inuyasha let Kagome down then picked her up so he could jump up higher.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kagome asked

"No, No, not yet…" He said balancing on a tree branch "Alright, now…" Kagome opened her eyes as a slight breeze blew past, wafting pink flowers into her vision. She was indeed sitting in a cherry blossom tree, with Inuyasha supporting her, as to not let her fall.

"Inu… Yasha…" She sighed happily "It's Beautiful…"

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
_

_At the beginning with you  
_

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope  
_

_You were there to remind me  
_

_This is the start  
_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowin'  
_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there when the storm is through  
_

_In the end I want to be standing  
_

_At the beginning with you  
_

_We were strangers, on crazy adventure  
_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
_

_At the beginning with you  
_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowin'  
_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there when the storm is through  
_

_In the end I want to be standing  
_

_At the beginning with you  
_

_Knew there was somebody somewhere,_

_Like me alone in the dark  
_

_Now I know my dream will live on  
_

_I've been waiting so long  
_

_Nothing is going to tear us apart  
_

_Love…  
_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
_

_Ooo…  
_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
_

_Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey  
_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
_

_I'll be there when the storm is through  
_

_In the end I want to be standing  
_

_At the beginning with you  
_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
_

_Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on  
_

_Starting out on a journey  
_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
_

_In The end I wanna be standing  
_

_At the beginning…  
_

_With you…._

Further Dislclaimer; I also do not own the song At the Beginning, I simply copied the lyrics off the movie.

This is my first Inuyasha Fic, I hope you liked it! R&R pls!


End file.
